Monster Rancher 4
Monster Rancher 4 (Monster Farm 4 in Japan) was a game developed by Tecmo. It was first released in Japan on August 14, 2003; it was then released in the US on November 13, 2003. As with all Monster Rancher games, there is a lot of variety to flatten, and quite a bit of ways to flatten monsters! Most likely, there's something for everyone to be satisfied! Flattening Moves There are several moves in the game that will flatten monsters. Whether they are the player's monsters attacking enemies, or vise versa. Here is a list of all the moves from normal monsters. Baku *'RollPress '- Baku rolls forward onto the opponent and quickly jumps back after flattening their opponent. The opponent then heals to normal and gets up. *'Playing '- Baku gets excited and jumps onto the opponent, squishing them as they look up (Most monsters anyways). Baku then proceeds to lick the flat opponent before jumping back, allowing them to spring back to normal. Dragon *'GravityZero '- Dragon grabs their struggling opponent and proceeds to fly high up into the air. Dragon then proceeds to drop the helpless opponent as they body slam them flat. The opponent is then seen cartoonishly springing to normal shape and gets back up afterwards. *'Trample '- This used to flatten completely in the previous game, but unfortunately was changed. Dragon does a massive jump and stomps on the opponent, flattening them halfway. The opponent then recovers to normal. Garu *'Wild Stomp '(Uncomfirmed description) - Garu fires up, jumps into the air, and stomps onto their opponent in a fast motion. The opponent quickly recovers afterwards. Golem *'Atomic Punch '- Golem walks over to their opponent and raises their fist. They proceed to slam it down onto the opponent, squashing him flat with ease. Golem then raises their arm in victory and the opponent springs back to normal afterwards. *'Golem Drop '- The Golem leaps up into the air and lands onto the opponent with their back. They then roll backwards off their unfortunate flattened opponent. The opponent then restores back to normal. Hare *'Uncho '- Hare hops one foot at a time twice, and then proceeds to butt stomp the opponent flat. Hare hops back as the opponent springs back to normal. *'Stamping '- Hare jumps onto the top of the opponent and proceeds to hop on them many times. When they finally meet the ground, Hare gives a small victory pose over their smooshed opponent and jumps off of them. The opponent then heals back to normal. Jell *'Hammer '- Jell shapeshifts into a giant hammer and slams themself ontop of the now pancaked opponent. They slide right off to allow the opponent to heal back to normal. Koropendora *'Thunderfall '- All of Koropendora hop into the air and stack ontop of each other, as well as the now squished opponent. They then proceed to hop off the opponent to allow them to spring back up to normal form. Madillo *'FlyingBomb '- Madillo jumps high into the air and slams their back/shell ontop of the opponent who gets squashed in the process. Madillo gets back on their feat and jumps back, and then the opponent recovers and gets back up. Mocchi *'Mocchi Crash - '(Uncomfirmed description)- Mocchi jumps high into the air and returns down to the ground as a giant version of themself, squishing the unfortunate opponent. Mocchi proceeds to jump back into the sky and return to their place on the ground normal size as the opponent recovers themself. Mogi *'Head Spin '- Mogi spins right on top of the opponent and slowly squishes them down. As Mogi stops, the opponent almost immediately restores to normal. Pancho *'Empty '- Pancho hides in their shell, only to be revealed that they are missing. A moment later, Pancho comes from behidn the opponent and squishes them quickly with a toy hammer. The opponent then quickly springs back to normal. Psiroller *'Mega Roller '- Rhinoroller's wheel suddenly grows into a very large wheel. Rhinoroller proceeds to slowly roll over the opponent (Inflicting self damage, unfortunately not flattening themself), steamrolling them flat, and rolls back in place. The wheel then shrinks down as the opponent heals back to normal form. Flattening Team Ups Sometimes in battle if the player waits logn enough, the game will prompt the "Team Up" effect. If the player's monster successfully lands a hit on the opposing monster, a teammate will assist by dealing extra damage with a quick move of their own. There are 2 different Team Ups that can show a quickly flattened opponent. #When using a close-up move and successfully hitting, certain teammate monsters will jump out of nowhere, slam down on the now flattened opponent, and jump away off screen. #When using a medium range (Unconfirmed if medium or far) move and successfully hitting, certain teammate monsters will run from one end to the other, crushing the opponent along the way. Flattening Boss Moves At story moments, there are giant monsters that serve as bosses. They have a variety of moves, and majority of them have at least a move that flattens the player's monsters. There is also hard mode versions of these bosses later on, but one of the three boss monsters lost their flattening move. Nendoro Nendoro is a pirate looking Gaboo (A breed of monster back in Monster Rancher 2) that has a variety of ways to bring pain and revenge. One of these moves is simply him slamming down his hand onto the helpless monster, squashing them paper thin until they recover back to normal. Genbu Genbu is what appears to be a cross between a turtle and an elepant, but massive in size. His size of course show how strong he is in giving out attacks. One attack involves crashing his trunk down on the of course smaller prey of a monster, squashing them until they get up back to normal. Zevion Zevion is the final boss of the game (At least storywise), and is not an easy opponent for most. One of his lesser attacks is him simply swatting his hand down on the monster, crushing them flat until they turn back into normal shape. This boss loses his flattening move on his hard mode variant. Possible Monsters to Flatten Here comes the list of every monster (That do not count as human of course) that can be flattened by everything above! (It'll be a list without bullet points in order to not make the page incredibly long) Antlan Antlan, Ant. Blue, Ant. Red, Ant. Yellow, Blakkus, Dark Antlan, Ecologia, Eval, Falcolan, PharohEye, ProtoAnt, Quintie, RageRock, Rhinorhine. Ape Pipo Ape, Pirate Ape, RedShortsApe. Baku Baku, Electrieel, Gontar, Higante, HippapoChaos, Icebergy, Magmax, PandiBaku, Red Hot Baku. Beaklon Beaklon, Beegator, Beerock, Centurion, Drimole, Ducklon, Jelaydon, Melcarba, Rollbeat, Tanklon 2. Dragon Dragon, ChaosDragon, Corkasus, Crevasse, Diaboros, GameProbot, Maturidragon, Niezheg, Owlbeard, Rock Dragon, Tecno Dragon. Ducken Ducken, Blocken, Duck Fever, GrapaDuck, GuanYuDuck, KingTutDuck, MacchuPicchu, PumpkiDuck. Garu Garu, Battleleon, Goku, MermaGaru, MochiGaru, Moose, Shidao, TriEye, Wolfie, Zabel. Gitan Gitan, Funbaba, Galloptan, Giliant, Gilolitan, Grindink, Halloween, Jet, Lafreshitan, Moztan, Munitan, Tanmarin. Hare Hare, Anquihare, Fairy Hare, Gunbitt, Jackoranta, Pulscorn, Rocky Fur, Rubberabby, Spyhare, Tobita. Henger Henger, Ambush. Koropendora Some subbreeds are left out due to some having very human-like faces. Koropendora '''(Colorpandora in other games), Antkoro, Gunbits, Koroball, KoroHelmets, LionKoro, MiniOgreKoro, PeachTreeBug, Pirahnikoro, PrincessKoro, PuppyKoro, Tetra, LionKoro, Tri-gai. Lesione Lesione, ClownLessie, Grapie, Hibis, LavaLessie, MocchiSaurus, Scarapio, Sharly, Yuma. Madillo '''Madillo, Beralsekt, DevilMadillo, Drividillo, Mr.Fujiyama, PeachDillo, RhinoTank, TumuDillo. Mew A couple of subbreeds are left out due to looking like doll versions of humans. Mew, Antmew, Bowbow, Bowmew, Eared Mew, MikMew, Mochimew, PsyMew. Mocchi Mocchi, Armocchi, BettleMochi, Devi, DrillMocchi, Draco Moch, Gelatine, Gingie, Gizumocchi, Manna, Muchi, OwlMochi, OPMocchi, Pengimochi, Pumpkimochi, Sodacchi, White Mocchi. Mogi Mogi, ArborMogi, Cybernetico, Freebird, MochiLips, PanQuiche, Shanx, ShogunMogi. Naga Naga, Blobster, Ceto, Cyclops, HakTak, Jungler, RoseoCobra, Viper, WildWestNaga. Ogyo Ogyo, BeetleFish, EvilFish, Gyoruna, HuskyGill, OsakaKnight, Plauna, Ramuna, Surfana. Pancho Pancho, ArmorCho, BabyDino, Blixy Klingy, KoronCho, MellonCho, Shellincho, SuzuriCho. Phoenix Phoenix, Deathwing. Plant Plant, BugBugFlower, Coconutty, Mandrake, MochiPlant, Mustan, PumpkiPlant, Queen Plant, SkelePlant. Raiden Raiden, Aguila, Anquiloden, EvilBeak, Flamingo, Gargoyle, Griffonite, Naskaova, OwlDen, Peacocken, Putaranoden, Raiducken, Skyhorn. Rhinoroller Rhinoroller (Psiroller in other games), Bakuroller, CarRoller, HighRoller, KoroKoroller, QueenRoller, RocknRoller, RygaRoller, SkunkRoller. Ripper Ripper, AssasiRipper, Chaos Ripper, DarkWhip, Folkes, HowlZapper, MailRipper, NightSickle, Parasarian. Suezo Suezo, BaseballBoy, Clear Suezo, Eyebee, Fukazo, Gamba, Green Suezo, Hipzo, Hornie, Nycta, Pink Eye, Zanzo. Tiger Tiger, Bargest, Datonate, Flazer, Garum, HelmHound, Jaguarbeat, Nightfang, PodDog, Ryulon, WhiteHound. Zan After a bit of thinking/discussion, this one is considered nonhuman. Though there is one subbreed that will not be listed. If any other subbreeds are too humanlike and we missed it, let someone know. Zan, Abata, Aya, Fang, Guy, Homura, Kagura, Ray, Rinka, Ryoku, Saga, Shin. Zuum Zuum, AlohaSaurian, Cocadrille, Dino, Hachiro, Kirin, Mustardy, Psirow, Salamander. Glitch There is a bug in the game that involves giving up in battle. If a monster is flat and the player give ups while the monster is still flattened, it will remain flattened until the screen fades out. If the monster still has health, it will be seen in its standing position while flat, even doing its standing animation. If the monster has no health while flattened, it will just remain how it is flattened. Images Baku + Sub-breeds Magmax flyingbomb.png Magmax megaroller.png Magmax give up.png Magmax empty.png Magmax thunderfall.png Magmax hammer.png Magmax rollpress.png Magmax playing.png Magmax stamping.png Magmax golem drop.png Magmax atomicpunch.png Beaklon + Sub-breeds MR4 Beaklon atomicpunch.png MR4 Beaklon empty.png MR4 Beaklon flyingbomb.png MR4 Beaklon golem drop.png MR4 Beaklon hammer.png MR4 Beaklon megaroller.png MR4 Beaklon playing.png MR4 Beaklon rollpress.png MR4 Beaklon stamping.png MR4 Beaklon uncho.png MR4 Beaklon give up.png Dragon + Sub-breeds Niezheg flyingbomb.png Niezheg megaroller.png Niezheg give up.png Niezheg empty.png Niezheg thunderfall.png Niezheg rollpress.png Niezheg playing.png Niezheg uncho.png Niezheg stamping.png Niezheg hammer.png Niezheg golem drop.png Niezheg atomicpunch.png MR4 Diaboros atomicpunch.png MR4 Diaboros empty.png MR4 Diaboros flyingbomb.png MR4 Diaboros give up.png MR4 Diaboros golem drop.png MR4 Diaboros hammer.png MR4 Diaboros megaroller.png MR4 Diaboros playing.png MR4 Diaboros rollpress.png MR4 Diaboros stamping.png MR4 Diaboros uncho.png Gitan + Sub-breeds MR4 Gitan atomicpunch.png MR4 Gitan golem drop.png MR4 Gitan empty.png MR4 Gitan hammer.png MR4 Gitan megaroller.png MR4 Gitan playing.png MR4 Gitan rollpress.png MR4 Gitan stamping.png MR4 Gitan uncho.png MR4 Gitan give up.png Lesione + Sub-breeds MR4 Lesione atomicpunch.png MR4 Lesione empty.png MR4 Lesione flyingbomb.png MR4 Lesione golem drop.png MR4 Lesione hammer.png MR4 Lesione megaroller.png MR4 Lesione playing.png MR4 Lesione rollpress.png MR4 Lesione stamping.png MR4 Lesione uncho.png MR4 Lesione give up.png Madillo + Sub-breeds TumuDillo give up.png TumuDillo uncho.png TumuDillo stamping.png TumuDillo rollpress.png TumuDillo playing.png TumuDillo megaroller.png TumuDillo hammer.png TumuDillo empty.png TumuDillo thunderfall.png TumuDillo golem drop.png TumuDillo atomicpunch.png Naga + Sub-breeds Naga give up.png Naga uncho.png Naga thunderfall.png Naga stamping.png Naga rollpress.png Naga playing.png Naga megaroller.png Naga hammer.png Naga golem drop.png Naga flyingbomb.png Naga atomicpunch.png Naga empty.png Ogyo + Sub-breeds MR4 Ogyo atomicpunch.png MR4 Ogyo golem drop.png MR4 Ogyo playing.png MR4 Ogyo rollpress.png MR4 Ogyo uncho.png MR4 Ogyo stamping.png MR4 Ogyo megaroller.png MR4 Ogyo give up.png Phoenix + Sub-breeds Phoenix flyingbomb.png Phoenix megaroller.png Phoenix empty.png Phoenix rollpress.png Phoenix playing.png Phoenix give up.png Phoenix stamping.png Phoenix uncho.png Phoenix hammer.png Phoenix golem drop.png Phoenix atomicpunch.png MR4 Deathwing atomicpunch.png MR4 Deathwing empty.png MR4 Deathwing flyingbomb.png MR4 Deathwing golem drop.png MR4 Deathwing hammer.png MR4 Deathwing megaroller.png MR4 Deathwing playing.png MR4 Deathwing rollpress.png MR4 Deathwing stamping.png MR4 Deathwing uncho.png Psiroller + Sub-breeds Psiroller give up.png Psiroller empty.png Psiroller flyingbomb.png Psiroller megaroller.png Psiroller hammer.png Psiroller stamping.png Psiroller uncho.png Psiroller rollpress.png Psiroller playing.png Psiroller thunderfall.png Psiroller golem drop.png Psiroller atomicpunch.png Ripper + Sub-breeds HowlZapper give up.png HowlZapper megaroller.png HowlZapper hammer.png HowlZapper flyingbomb.png HowlZapper empty.png HowlZapper stamping.png HowlZapper uncho.png HowlZapper rollpress.png HowlZapper playing.png HowlZapper golem drop.png HowlZapper atomicpunch.png Tiger + Sub-breeds MR4 Tiger uncho.png MR4 Tiger stamping.png MR4 Tiger rollpress.png MR4 Tiger playing.png MR4 Tiger megaroller.png MR4 Tiger hammer.png MR4 Tiger golem drop.png MR4 Tiger atomicpunch.png MR4 Tiger flyingbomb.png MR4 Tiger empty.png MR4 Tiger give up.png MR4 Bargest atomicpunch.png MR4 Bargest empty.png MR4 Bargest flyingbomb.png MR4 Bargest golem drop.png MR4 Bargest hammer.png MR4 Bargest megaroller.png MR4 Bargest playing.png MR4 Bargest rollpress.png MR4 Bargest stamping.png MR4 Bargest uncho.png Zuum + Sub-breeds Zuum flyingbomb.png Zuum megaroller.png Zuum empty.png Zuum rollpress.png Zuum playing.png Zuum thunderfall.png Zuum wild stomp.png Zuum give up.png Zuum stamping.png Zuum uncho.png Zuum hammer.png Zuum golem drop.png Zuum atomicpunch.png MR4 Salamander uncho.png MR4 Salamander stamping.png MR4 Salamander rollpress.png MR4 Salamander playing.png MR4 Salamander megaroller.png MR4 Salamander hammer.png MR4 Salamander golem drop.png MR4 Salamander flyingbomb.png MR4 Salamander empty.png MR4 Salamander atomicpunch.png MR4 Salamander give up.png Videos Category:Monster Rancher Category:Monster Rancher 4 Category:Playstation 2 Category:Baku Category:Dog Category:Dragon Category:Garu Category:Ape Category:Monkey Category:Beaklon Category:Bug Category:Ducken Category:Gitan Category:Hare Category:Rabbit Category:Henger Category:Robot Category:Lesione Category:Madillo Category:Mocchi Category:Mogi Category:Naga Category:Ogyo Category:Fish Category:Phoenix Category:Bird Category:Plant Category:Raiden Category:Humanoid Category:Ripper Category:Suezo Category:Wolf Category:Zan Category:Zuum Category:Dinosaur Category:Tiger (Monster Rancher) Category:Dragon (Monster Rancher) Category:Niezheg Category:Magmax Category:Psiroller Category:Rhino Category:HowlZapper Category:Weasel Category:TumuDillo Category:Armadillo Category:Plant (Monster Rancher) Category:Salamander (Monster Rancher) Category:Beetle Category:Mew (Monster Rancher) Category:Imp Category:Colorpandora Category:Diaboros Category:Deathwing (Monster Rancher) Category:Bargest Category:Undead